A Day Full of Surprises
by ofclubslutsandseaotters
Summary: So this is just about everything thrown into one fic. GSR, CatNip and Greg with someone...read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

-1_So my friend and I wrote this together. By together I mean I would write something and leave it at a cliffhanger and she would write the next section, make it go anyways she wants and the I write after her segment. It was really fun! Enjoy! _

**Disclaimer**: WE OWN NOTHING. Except the plotline.

Sara was standing outside Grissom's door; a wrinkled piece of paper in her hand. She was breathing heavily, this was one of the hardest things Sara was sure she would have to do but she had to do it. She couldn't stay and work in a place where the person she loves and probably always will love, didn't respect her. Another reason why she was here, outside Grissom's office, now holding her Leave of Absence in her hand was because she couldn't stand being around someone she truly cared for an knowing that there was no way he could feel the same way for her. With a low sigh, Sara pushed her brown hair out of her face and reached one shaky hand out for the doorknob. Sara slowly opened the door and walked into the dimly lit office of Gil Grissom.

"Um…Grissom?" Sara said almost in a whisper, she was staring at Grissom who was examining a stick bug walking across his desk. "I need to talk to you." She walked over to his desk and put the request for a leave of absence paper on his desk.

"This is a anisomorpha buprestids. Well known for its slow moving behavior and camouflage. It feeds on plants and sometimes dead trees," Grissom said as he slowly placed his bug back in it's tank.

Sara tapped her food impatiently as she listened to Grissom babble on about his stupid bud. "Grissom," Sara said with slight annoyance and pointed to the sheet of paper she had just left placed on his desk.

"Sara, this is a leave of absence."

"Yeah, I know." Sara replied, still annoyed.

"But why would you want to leave the lab?"

"Because no one here respects me and I can't work like that," she snapped.

Grissom looked up at Sara when she said this. He had no idea what she was talking about. "Sara, that's not true. Catherine respects you. Nick and Warrick respect you. And god knows Greg respects you."

"I know the team respects me Gil, but not you. Not the person I care about," Sara looked down at the floor and she tugged on the ends of her blouse nervously. She hadn't meant to say that but it just slipped out.

Blush rushed into Grissom's cheeks as he stared at her. Grissom stood up from his desk and walked over to the half open door; his head spinning and he closed the door. Then he walked over to her.

"Grissom, I'm sorry. I should have just kept that to myself. It's just that it's hard working with someone I care so much about, knowing that he would never feel-" Sara's words were cut short by Grissom's lips. Sara only had time let out a small gasp before she relaxed into the kiss.

Pretty soon the small kiss lead into a full out making out session. Sara hoisted herself up on Grissom's desk, knocking down a few things in the process.

"Whoops…" Sara giggled as she pulled Grissom to her and wrapped her legs around him. She about to kiss him when there was knock on Grissom's door. Sara let out a moan, "Don't get it…"

"I've got to," Grissom said softly, "otherwise they'll come snooping.." He gave Sara a soft kiss then untangled himself from her and headed towards the door. "Coming!"

TBC

_Please review, we need to know if we should keep posting. We have most of it written out. It just need to be typed up. It gets so AMAZING!_


	2. Chapter 2

-1Catherine stood outside Gil Grissom's office, the door was closed and locked, the blinds were all drawn. This wasn't like the Grissom she knew. Even though Grissom was secluded and his office was always dimly lit and his blinds were always drawn as no to let the imagenary sunlight seep into his office, his door was almost never locked let alone closed all the way. Catherine listened outside the door before she actually knocked. She heard a women moaning. Griss? With a girl? This made her angry because she had strong feelings for Gil.  
"Coming!" she heard as she heard rustling inside the dark office and the door opened a crack reveling the very tense and nervous looking face of Gil Grissom.  
"Hey Gil, I got the tox report we needed for the Richardson case." she said as she attempted to get inside the stiil dark office but Grissom just reached one hand out of the barely opened door, grabbing the report right out of Catherine's hands.  
He opened the door slightly more, allowing her to enter a bit (Sara is hiding under his desk now). Catherine looked at Gil, she had known him for so long, she could tell when he was stressed or bored or worried without him having to say anything and now she knew he wanted her to leave but she wasn't about to leave that easily. Grissom was her friend (of course sometimes she had dreams of more but she knew that it could never happen).  
She head giggling from behind the desk but decided she couldn't deal with finding out who was underneath the desk first hand, she would set up the guys to do it or have Grissom tell her himself.  
"I'll get this to Greg..." she choked on the verge of tears, grabbing the report out of Grissom's hands and stalking away shuting the door gently behind her to tell Grissom and the GIRL to get back to their teenage behavior.  
She gathered herself as she walked into the break room filled with the voices of Greg, Warrick, and Nick. They all greeted her as she walked in with a huge I-Know-Something-You-Don't smile plastered across her face.  
"What's with the goofy smile, Cath?" asked a curious Warrick.  
"C'mon Cath," whined Greg "Tell us!"  
"Grissom is in his office with a girl." replied a very smug Catherine, "She was moaning."  
The guys all looked very surprised at first but then their surprised turned into disgust, after all it was Gil Grissom they were talking about.  
"I don't know who she is though," replied Catherine, " Thought I'd leave that to you guys."  
All three boys looked very excited at the thought as they almost ran out the locker room door into the hall. As they got near Grissom's office, they saw exactly what Cath was talking about. The door was uncharacteristically shut as well as the blind's badly drawn.

Inside the office Grissom moved towards his desk saying "Ok, the cost is clear." Sara moved out from underneath his desk, her shirt half unbuttoned and half ruffled. Grissom moved in again, going to kiss her when there was another knock on the door.

"God dammit! Don't get it Griss..." whined Sara.

Greg was shocked as were Warrick and Nick, who all had their ears pressed up against the office door. They heard a great amount of ruffling from the inside of the office before the door opened, just a crack revealing a now very annoyed looking Gil Grissom. Greg swallowed nervously, Grissom had always scared him and Nick and Warrick had pushed him forward when they heard the door opening.

"What Greg?" asked Grissom. (Nick and Warrick had moved around the corner.)

"If you are not too busy, Grissom. I think now is a good time to talk about a raise in my paycheck." said Greg as he invited himself into the incredibly changed office. That is when he noticed the creepy signs: Grissom's tie was hanging oddly off his shoulder and a woman's shirt was hanging from the ceiling fan. Greg was laughing on the inside when Grissom's hand took a hold of his shoulder and walked him out of the office. But Greg, being the honorary boy scout that he was, held the doorknob so that it did not lock.

Nick and Warrick came back around the corner to join Greg who signaled for them to be quiet. They all waited about half a minute before they heard moaning from inside the office again and all three curious men burst into the room to find an ODD ODD sight!!! Griss was on his desk with an almost topless (just in her bra) Sara climbing on top of him. The sudden noise frightened both and forced them to turn a horrible shade of red.

"Gregory Sanders!!!" Both newly exposed adults shouted as Greg, Nick and Warrick beat it out of the office before Grissom decided that the gun the city provided him wasn't that bad of an idea to use against the men.

Laughing their heads off, the three left Grissom and Sara to gather themselves as they made their way back to the break room.

TBC…

Thanks for all the review guys. You guys are AMAZING!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

1

Catherine was pacing in the break room waiting for the three guys to come back. Her face was flushed slightly as she held back her tears and every couple of seconds let out a small scream of frustration. _When will those guys come back?_

Warrick, Nick and Greg burst into the break room unnoticed by Catherine. The three stopped laughing when they saw the state she was in. "Who should be the one to break the new to her?" Nick asked his heart grieving for Catherine.

"I'll tell her," Greg offered, "I mean I always do the dirty work..plus she might need a shoulder to cry on." finished Greg with a smirk playing across his face. At Greg's last words Nick started getting really pissed off but decided just to let it go, after all it was Greg..

Then Warrick jumped in, "No I should be the one to tell her. After all I am her best friend...on the grave yard shift and I do take care of Lindsay upon request." Warrick said taking a step towards the still pacing Catherine but Nick grabbed his arm.

'No," Nick said quietly.

"Why?" asked Warrick a small smirk appearing on his face since he had a feeling he knew the answer.

"BECAUSE I LOVE CATH..." Nick stopped mid sentence realizing what he just said.

When Catherine heard what Nick had just said she stopped mid pace and stared at Nick who was now turning bight red. Warrick and Greg were now laughing their heads off. Catherine's anger was now forgotten as she made her way slowly towards Nick, who now had his back facing her. She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"So Nicky what is the big news everyone wants to tell me?" Catherine said in a sexy tone. Nick looked down at Catherine and smile slightly at her. Boy was this moment awkward.

"Um...well...that girl that was with Grissom well that was...Sara." Nick didn't stop talking, he actually began to ramble but Catherine wasn't listening anymore in fact, she was laughing.

"Grissom and Sara?" Catherine laughed.

But as she laughed, she didn't realize that Sara had walked into the break room. Sara froze at the sight of her co-workers laughing at her newly revealed relationship with Grissom. She turned around on her heel to go out of the room but she bumped full-body on with Grissom, lost her balance and tipped backwards. Grissom caught her around the waist, pulling her to him.

"You have to deal with them now, darling." said Gil in the first comforting voice he'd ever used with her but it didn't help the fact that he pushed her back into the break room. She lost her balance again, this time falling forward and being caught by Greg.

"You know Sara, I'm still available when ever you need me, I have a desk too!" he chuckled but regretted it very quickly as Sara turned very red and exploded just like a kettle.

"I can't take this anymore," she shouted loud enough so that the people in the labs across the hall looked up to see what the commotion was. "You people are acting as if you've never seen two people in a healthy relationship before. You boys are more immature then the little cootie fearing gang Lindsay used to hang out with."

This comment forced all three boys to go scarlet. "Sara..." started Greg. "Calm down, here have some coffee." He handed her a mug of his reserved Blue Hawaiian Coffee but instead of drinking it she did something very un-Sara like. She grabbed the mug and smashed it on the floor, causing everyone to gasp.

"Sara, this is a place of work," started Grissom but he also realized he should have just kept his mouth shut.

"AND YOU!!!" she screamed ' place of work my ass! I wait years for this moment and all you can pull off is a 20 minuet session on your desk next to those dead bugs...Yeah real turn on Gil!" she shouted this last part very loud and very quick.

"Your desk?" said a new voice. Bobby had just walked into the break room with an empty mug of coffee. "I'm gonna take the steaming Sara and the broken mug on the floor as a sign that I should leave" But, he just couldn't leave without putting forth his own comment about the matter and he didn't say it in all that much of a whisper either, "way to go tiger. What? That makes it 2 now?" Everyone except grissom and Sara smirked as Bobby made his way back to the ballistics lab.

Sara started to rant again in such a fast and loud manor that it was almost impossible to figure out what she was saying. Greg caught words like "gross ass desk" and "worse then my virgin prom date".

Grissom got really nervous now, Sara was saying some personal stuff and before he knew it, his hand was clamped over Sara's mouth, refraining her from speaking. The others used this as an excuse to get the hell out of there but not without a final word, of course.

Greg was first with a "Way to go you sex panther you."

Next were Nick and Cath, walking close together, Nick whispered, "You're a beast." to Grissom before laughing himself down the hall to Hoge's with Catherine.

Warrick was last with a comment that was just like him. "That just nasty. You know how many dead bugs have touched that desk and how many times I'll have to touch it..or go near it in the future. That's just nasty." He continued to mumble about how gross it was all the way down the hall.


End file.
